1 Love, 2 Loves, Strange Love, True Love
by The gangsta of love
Summary: So let me see if I got this,You fell madly in love with a man you forgot existed for a year and now you're moving away to go live with him...REALLY? Takes place during the epiloge so wach out for spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first story, be brutal. Contains spoilers**

**It takes place during the final chapter. Elie is a regular high school girl, living a regular high school live, with regular high school friends. That is until the night comes that she goes to the star vestige with her old friends sees Haru and remembers everything. Of course ****we**** know all of that.**

**Obviously she going to take Haru up on that offer to move in with him, but I was just wondering what everyone from her high school would think of that. I know if one of my friends went off some where one weekend and comes back to tell me that she's in love with a man she forgot existed for a year, and now she's going to move away to live with him I'd think she was hit in the head.**

**I don't own rave master but I do own the original characters.**

**1 Love, 2 Loves, Strange Love, True Love**

* * *

Trent stared at the door expectantly. He was too excited to turn away. Heck, he was down right giddy. Today would be the day he would ask the girl of his dreams out on a date.

Elie had to be one of the prettiest girls in school, maybe even in the whole universe.

Trent had a crush on her the minute she first walked into his first period chemistry class. It was that day his least favorite class turned into his all time favorite class.

He remembered that day all too well. It was a boring Monday morning and his brain felt like mush. Who's idea was it to put the hardest class first? And after the long weekend Trent couldn't help but feel brunt out.

The teacher was drowning on and on about elements or compounds or such nonsense like that when all of a sudden the door opens and the innocent voice of an angel started ringing in his ears. "Excuse me please. Is this first period Chemistry?"

Trent looked up only to see the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on walk in. She was of average height with the legs of a ballerina dancer and the chest of an exotic dancer. Her golden brown shoulder length hair appeared softer than silk, and her big shiny brown eyes paired with her dazzling smile could melt a glacier.

"Hm. So your name is Elie right?" The teacher said as he took her transcript and eyed it over. "It doesn't state your last name here. What is it."

She gave him the most thoughtful look as if she didn't know how to answer. "Um. You know I'm not sure."

This received a chuckle from the whole class with the exception of the teacher "Very hilarious miss. You're late but since this is your fist day I'm willing to over look that. Just take a seat next to Mr. Davids here." He said directing her to the seat next to Trent.

Trent's eyes grew wide. This girl would be sitting next to _him for the semester. In his shocked state he dropped his pencil and in an unexpected turn of events she picked it up, smiled at him and gave it to him._

"_Here you dropped this." She said._

_Trent would have answered had he not been in total shock._

"_My name's Elie. What's your name?" "Ah…Uhh….T-t-t-t-Trent Davids mam." He finally managed to say something and that was the best he could come up with? Luckily she didn't seem to notice his stupidity. She only kept on smiling and said "Nice to meet you. Maybe we can be friends."_

_From that day forward Trent Davids knew he wanted her more than anything. Every other pretty girl he had talked to would only give him the cold shoulder, thinking of him as a dork. Not only was Elie a thousand times prettier than those other girls, she was nice to him! It was a sign. She was his soul mate. He was sure of it._

_Last Friday she had turned down Carlos the richest kid in school. She had turned down every guy who had asked her out. It occurred to Trent that maybe she wasn't looking for something with a random guy. Maybe she wanted to be with someone she could trust. Something like a friend who could be more than just a friend. Could this be his chance? He thought about it all weekend and came to the conclusion that It couldn't hurt to just ask her out._

"_Hey. Guess who." said a voice that came from behind as he felt a pair of soft hands snake around his head to cover his eyes._

_He gasped as a smile half the size of his face appeared. It's her! He turned around to greet her only to be disappointed. "Oh, Hey Fifi."_

"_Way to peek. And it's so good to see you too." Fifi was Trent's best friend and had been since kindergarten. She was quite the artsy girl, always carrying a large over the shoulder bag filled with art supplies and sketch books. She had long, thick brown hair that reached down her back and had glasses that seemed too big for her face which was dotted with freckles. She had a relatively average body , not all that beautiful, but not ugly either. She did very little to show it off either, always sporting conceit tank tops and ripped, baggie jeans (That is when she wasn't wearing her school uniform, which she hated by the way). She currently had a slight frown on her face, most likely from Trent's less than overzealous greeting._

"_What's with you anyway?" She asked._

_The smile came back almost instantly as he replied " I'm going to ask out Elie today!"_

_Fifi's eyebrow twitch with annoyance. "Really? Tch. The big boobed ditzy type huh? What a shocker."_

"_What do you have against her?"_

"_Nothing. How can I judge her when I barely know her, the same as you." _

"_Well I'll get to know her a lot better when we start dating."_

"_Trent, from what I do know about her, she's beautiful, sweet, loves animals, She's like Snow White. I'll even bet small little woodland creatures help her with her morning routine each day. And no offence, your not really um, you know."_

_Trent did know what she was talking about and he was offended, but unfortunately he was not good at coming up with comebacks. _

"_Oh yeah?! Well…Fifi is a dogs name, so take that!"_

_As she rolled her eyes at his immaturity, he went back to staring at the door waiting. Just in time too, because at that very second, Elie came walking through the door._

_Trent loved to watch her walk. It seemed like everything was in slow motion and wind was coming out of no where blowing through her lovely hair. For some reason her smile seemed especially bright today as she walked toward him._

"_H-hey Elie, um how was your weekend?" Trent asked meekly._

"_Oh Trent the most wonderful thing happened! I'm so happy!" She declared._

"_Really !?" he asked._

"_yes! I went on a trip with some friends of mine and I got to see someone I love._

"…_.Really?"_

"_Yup! I can't believe I forgot about him for a while but! The second I saw him all my feelings for him suddenly came flooding back!"_

"…_R-Really?"_

"_Uh huh! We spent the whole weekend together and now I'm moving away to go live with him!" _

…_..Trent didn't know how to respond to this._

* * *

**Okay first chapter, I have a lot of things going on right now so as for the next chapter, don't hol your breath for that so soon.**

**But until then good night, God bless, and all that to all of you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guess What, I don't own Rave Master**

**Chapter 2**

"Alright, lets recap this. You are madly in love with a man you forgot existed for a year, and now you are planning on moving away to go live with him." Fifi said.

"Well when you say it like that I sound crazy." Elie replied.

Finally Trent spoke up. And the first thing to come out was a loud laugh. "AH HA HA HA HAH, You almost had me there. Sigh…Good one."

"Wait that was a joke?" Fifi asked. "How's that funny?"

"'m not joking. His name is Haru. And well…" Elie averted her eyes in thought of what to say, but then she just looked back and smiled again. "Hee hee. It's a loooong story."

Trent was a bout to respond until he heard the teacher come in. "Alright class, sit down. We have a lot of work to do today."

Crap. Trent forgot to ask Elie out! And this was the only class they shared together. He would have found some way to ask her during but unfortunately he had the world's strictest Chemistry teacher and if he was caught passing notes or not paying enough attention, it would be detention for sure.

He could wait until school ended but rumors of Elie's evil older brother or guardian or what ever he was said that any boy caught glancing at her would be beaten to a pulp. Last Friday it was only because They were in a hurry that Carlos lived after touching her. The last thing Trent wanted was to deal with that guy when he came to pick her up, Besides, Trent didn't want to wait that long anyway.

After a while of considering the situation and doing his best to make it look like he was paying attention, Trent came up with a plan. Elie's Lunch period was the same time as his study hall. No one would care if he ditched so he would just go down to see her then.

* * *

It was finally study hall for Trent and the first thing he did was sign his name in, (The teacher was too lazy to take actual roll call.) And make a dash strait for the cafeteria. After looking around the busy room of messy lunch eaters Trent finally spotted Elie standing in fount of an open window.

He did his best to walk up to her as confidently looking as he possibly could, but in his mind he was going nuts thinking exactly what he was going to say. He said a little prayer to himself that he wouldn't' be rejected. "Think positive, think positive, you're soul mates remember."

He stood next to her with his head held high and a nervous expression that he was both trying and failing to keep of his face.

he hadn't noticed him yet so he used this moment to check out his reflection in the window next to her's. Satisfied, he turned back to her. It was now or never.

"Ahem" He tried to get her attention.

She looked at him with a smile. "Hey Trent what are you doing here?"

One smile from her and his self confidence took a nosedive. "Uh..Uh…" His precious words that he spent all weekend thinking up were gone and instead all that came out was stupid babbling.

"Well I'm glad you're here" She said. "Now I can introduce you to Haru."

"Huh?"

"Hi! Good to meet you." came a reply out of seemingly no where.

Trent looked down at the very same window Elie was looking out. There stood a Man about the same age as him. He had soft purple eyes, spiky silver hair, and tanned skin. He looked up at him with a friendly smile.

"Trent this is Haru, my boyfriend. I told you about him this morning remember? He came to visit me at school. Isn't that so nice of him?"

"I thought we could have lunch together." said Haru.

Trent just laughed at this. "Ha ha, Man Elie, how long are you going to keep this prank up?" Although at the back of his mind Trent was starting to get a little uneasy. Fifi was right, this was a weird joke and Elie didn't seem to be the kind of person to take a prank this far.

"What's with him?' Haru asked confused.

"He thinks I'm lying about us moving in together." Elie answered. "Trent I'm not kidding." She said turning back to him.

"Okaaaay, if you say so Elie." Trent laughed as he gave Elie a pat on the back. This unfortunately caused Elie to loose her balance and she fell head first out the window.

She squealed as she fell and Trent mimicked her squeal at realization of what he had just done. Oh no We were a full story up from the ground and The way Elie was landing, she was sure to get injured.

Luckily Haru was right there and using his lightning reflexes, he was able to catch her in his arms with no problem.

"Are you alright Elie?" Haru asked "I'm fine." She said.

They just stared into each others eyes for a few minutes. Elie's eyes held gratitude, Haru's held relief and both of them held something more. It was a if they had completely forgotten that she was in his arms. In fact they seemed to be holding each other closer.

All Trent could do was look down at them as he reeled back in shock at what just happened. Realization washed over him. "SHE WASN'T KIDDING?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the last poorly made chapter, remember I'm new at this**_

_**Okay, I don't own rave master or any of the characters except for Trent and Fifi**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"_Alright troops, Listen up! Operation: Find a way to break up Elie and this new guy before she leaves and find a way to get her to fall for me instead is a go! Any suggestions for a better operation name are welcome._

_Trent was currently standing in the middle of his room in fount of a white board covered in crazy doodles and rambles that he considered his ideas. It was after school and he was running these ideas by his best friend on how to fix his problem._

"_Why are you calling me 'troops' it's only you and me here." said Fifi in her annoyed voice. She sat on his bed and looked up at her only friend. She was the only one willing to put up with his stupidity. Sometimes when you are friends with someone for so long, you really are in it for the long haul. Lately however he just seem to be getting dumber, at least it seemed that way to her._

"_Come on Fifi focus! Anyone can see she's making a huge mistake here. We've gotta find a way to rescue her! Hey, 'operation rescue Elie' that works." Trent turned back to the white board scratched out his previous title and wrote down his new one._

"_Sigh. Let's not jump to conclusions. Who says she hasn't thought this through?" Although Fifi had to admit, it really did seem crazy. Fifi always thought Elie seemed a little weird but running off with some guy you just ran into over the weekend really takes the cake. However the only thing that truly bothered her about the situation was how all of this was making Trent insane too._

"_Grr, Just focus Fifi! I need to make Elie fall for me! Now you're a girl! What's a girl want in a boyfriend?"_

"_How am I supposed to answer that? We're all different you know." Fifi wasn't the romantic type. The last thing she wanted was some love-sick freak to throw her on the back of his white stallion and ride off into the sunset. That's mushy crap Sure she liked attention as much as the next person, what she couldn't take was the immaturity of all of it. Boys would act so stupid for a girl and if you wanted an example she was talking to him._

"_Well I guess if I was looking for a boyfriend I suppose I would want someone I can talk to. Somebody smart, mature. He wouldn't have to shower me with attention, but I wouldn't mind if he took me to a metal head concert." she said with a blush._

"_And this is what turns girls on?" Trent asked_

"_Boy, Do zone in and out of conversations? __We__. __Are__. __All__. __Different! __I barely know Elie! I don't know what she likes. Then Fifi started to feel bad for snapping at her friend. He was only asking for advice. She supposed she could just throw the poor clueless boy a bone._

"_Well from the story you told me about her falling out the window, I guess she would be into the chivalries hero type. Wouldn't surprise me. I told you she's like Snow white._

"_Yeah." Trent said, "So to get her attention, I'll create a dangerous situation and rescue her from it. Then she'd be all 'Oh Trent! You're my hero!"_

"_Heh, heh, sounds illegal." said Fifi But there are other ways you could show her you're a great guy to depend on. You could um… Help her pack for moving!"_

"_How'd that help?" he looked at her in disbelief._

"_Think about it. You help a person move, they practically owe you a favor for life. And while your helping her sort out her things you can come up with reasons for her to stay." Fifi explained._

"_That's perfect lets go over there right now! Come on Fifi!" Exclaimed Trent as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of his room._

"_Wait. Why do I have to go?" She wondered._

______

_**I would have made the chapter longer but unfortunately I currently have too much school work to catch up on, including my senior project, but my theory is that once march ends my high school career will be smooth sailing from here on out. HOORAY FOR MARCH'S END! I'll do my best to update before then though.**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I don't own rave master or any of the characters except for Trent and Fifi**

**Chapter 4**

Fifi and Trent got off the bus right in fount of the apartment complex Elie lived in

"How do you know where she lives?" Fifi asked as she eyed down her best friend suspiciously.

Trent blushed. "Uhh… Lucky guess?"

Fifi decided she didn't want to know and walked forward into the building. They rode the elevator to the third floor and went down the hall to room number 31A. Again Fifi didn't want to know how he knew where to go.

Trent knocked on the door and patiently waited for someone to reply. Unfortunately It was Elie's guardian Musica who answered the door.

Trent's face went pale almost immediately and palms began to sweat profusely. Uh oh. What was Trent going to do now? He completely forgot about him. "Okay don't panic" he thought to himself. He went over in his mind all of the out comes this could result in.

A.) Musica would slam the door in his face.

B.) Musica could physically hurt him and then slam the door.

C.) A black hole would randomly open up and save him from this situation.

Trent was about to go over some of the other results. Ones that got more absurd the more he went down the list, when an outcome he didn't see coming at all occurred.

"You Elie's friends from school?" Musica asked

Trent tried his best to answer but when he finally summoned the courage to open his mouth the only thing that came out was a pathetic girly gasping noise. Once again Fifi came to his rescue.

"Uh Y-yes." she spoke a little intimidated herself. What could she say. This guy had the face of someone ready to dish out trouble for anyone who looked at him wrong, like a gang banger or a criminal. Not that it was a scary face, it was just….Tough looking. Yeah that's the right way to describe it. Unlike most of the posers at their school who would act all tough and cool but probably turn tail and run at the first sign of a real brawl, this guy looked like he could back up his attitude.

"Alright, she's in the living room. I gotta spit, seeya." Musica said so casually that he surprised them both.

"Really? you're leaving us alone in your big cozy old apartment with her?" Trent said out loud. Then he caught himself, fully realizing that was probably the wrong thing to say. He tried to save himself. "Because you can trust us completely! It's not like we'd do anything uh y-you know…" Trent decided to end it there. It way like every word he spoke dug his grave a little bit deeper with every syllable.

Musica didn't seem to notice, either that or he didn't care. "you won't be alone, Haru's here too. Heh, it's about time I can finally have someone I can trust around her. I can't wait till she's safe and sound at his place on Garage island. I mean it's not like I'm not gonna miss her, but it will be a relief to know she's with someone like him." After that Musica just walked right past Fifi and Trent and left.

Trent was about to spazz out. HE THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA FOR THEM TO LIVE TOGETHER!? THE WORLDS MOST PROTECTIVE GARDIAN?! The only good thing about Musica being here was that Trent was sure he'd be on his side. Is there a gas leak in this building?

Trent was about to shout out at Musica's fleeting form when Fifi stopped him. "Nice meeting you!" She called out.

They went inside.

---

Inside Musica's apartment, It seemed like a relatively nice place. It wasn't the palace of Versailles in France, but it seemed like a sweet place to live for two people, and just so long as those two people were Elie and her guardian, Trent would be satisfied. Now all he had to do was prove how great this place was to her and Maybe Elie would stay.

boxes were stacked up one on top of another. Elie stood in the middle of the livening room struggling to keep her balance while carrying a very large box that she could not see over.

Trent ran over to her. "Oh, let me help you with that Elie." Trent exclaimed as he took one of the sides to the box to help her steady it.

"Thanks." Elie replied. However her grateful expression turned into a confused one when she saw the face of the one helping her. "Trent? What are you doing here?"

He blushed at her, "Oh, I was just thinking that you would need some help with moving and all. Being that moving can be such a hassle. Some would even say it's just not worth all the trouble."

Fifi sighed, still standing in the doorway. "Very smooth Trent." She thought to herself.

"How did you know where I live?" Elie asked innocently.

Trent's once rosy face quickly lost all color as he tried to come up with a good, not creepy sort of answer for her. "Uh……… You told me?"

"I don't remember telling you." She said thoughtfully as if she was trying to remember if that was true or not. After a few seconds she just shrugged it off. "Then again, it wouldn't be the first time I forgot something."

Trent's face filled with relief. She bought it.

"Well that's very sweet of you to help me. Here take this box for me." She let go of the large box and handed it off to Trent. Now that it was just him carrying the box, he realized how heavy it was. It felt like it was breaking his back!

He took a deep breath, suppressed all noises of discomfort and put on a happy face, although it wasn't hard to spot his misery. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, and his cheeks turned red again, although not for the same reasons as before. However, he sucked it all up until Elie left the room to get another box.

Finally he dropped it, hoping that nothing fragile was in there. As he was caching his breath, he notice a little stuffed animal sitting on top of the television. Trent recognized it from when Elie had brought it to school with her a few times in the past. It looked like a little stuffed snowman.

Trent had never seen it up close before, but now that he got a good look at it, it seemed kind of cute. "Aww." He muttered to himself. He reach out to touch it to get a better look when all of a sudden.

"Puun."

"Kyaaaa" Trent squealed as he pulled his hand back startled. It spoke! It was alive!

"Heh heh, Don't worry, he won't hurt you." Trent looked behind him to see who it was who just said that, and wouldn't you know it was the reason His and Elie's relationship was in trouble in the first place. Haru just stood in the door way in fount of the kitchen, holding a few boxes himself, just smirking innocently at Trent making a fool of himself.

Trent's reaction even got Fifi to giggle from the other side of the room, and just to make things even more embarrassing, Elie choose that time to reenter. "Plue's just a Dog, even though I think he's a bug." she said as she smiled at Trent. Great, could she hear him the whole time?

Not knowing what to say, Trent just gave an awkward smile and replied "Heh Heh, Uh yeah , Uh the little guy just startled me is all". Trent looked back to Plue. Now that he knew it was alive, Trent thought it was more creepy than cute.

He took a step to the left. Plue'e eyes followed him. He took a step to the right. Plue's eyes followed him. No matter what he did, Plue watched him expectantly The little thing refused to break eye contact. How could anyone not think that was creepy?

"Hey I've got an idea, Trent. How about the girls pack, while we take the boxes down to the car." Haru suggested with a smile on his face as he picked up the box that Trent was having trouble holding.

Poor Trent was both embarrassed and amazed at how much stronger Elie' new boyfriend was compared to him. Not only could he pick it up with ease, but he also stacked two other heavy looking boxes on top of it. Haru looked like he wasn't putting much effort into carrying what felt like a trillion tons to him.

"Yeah right, Trent couldn't carry one of those boxes out the door, let alone all the way down to the street." Fifi joked.

"Perfect than you and Haru can carry them down to the street while me and Elie can stay up here by ourselves and pack." Trent said as he forced a smaller box onto Fifi hands.

Fifi was a little taken back by Trent's rude request. "W-what? No, I don't-

"Alright, Fifi is it? Lets get going." Haru cut her off and walked out the door..

Fifi was more than ready to refuse when Trent gently shoved her out the door and closed it behind her. "Thanks Fifi! Trent exclaimed as the door slammed.

"Grrr." was all Fifi could mutter as she turned to follow Haru. The whole walk down the hall to the elevator all she did was grumble under her breath about Trent being dumb and insensitive. Either Haru didn't hear her from how far ahead of her he was, or it didn't bother him enough for him to speak up about it.

As they got to the elevator Haru waited patiently for Fifi to press the button. He would have done it himself but seeing as how his hands were full and it would be rude to just go on ahead without her he waited for her to catch up.

By the time they were in the elevator Fifi ceased her grumbles and just moved on to sulking. It was very quiet in there. There wasn't even that tacky music that usually played in elevators. So to break the silence Haru thought he'd strike up a conversation by asking Fifi a question he'd been wondering for a few minutes now.

"So is Trent your boyfriend?"

Fifi"s face turned pink at the question. It wasn't the first time anyone had asked her it. When your best friend happens to be a boy it's a question you're asked pretty often and just like always she responded the same way she normally would when asked it.

"W-w-what!? We-W-we're not uh well I um…" Finally she got a hold of her words. L-look, me and Trent are very close and I happen to not believe in labeling a romantic relationship in such a stereotypical way like using terms such as 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'. I mean, not that we have romantic relationship, and by we I mean Trent and me, n-not you and me. S-so no, we're not an item, or a couple, and we do not _like _each other, like-like each other, love each other, or any other way normal people would put it."

"Okay." he simply responded.

Man, this frustrated Fifi. She was usually so witty and good at coming up with what to say. Why was it that whenever she thought of that subject, her words came out like puke. She looked back at Haru. She didn't know why, maybe it was because he seemed like a good guy to talk to (even about this subject), or because she didn't feel like she made herself clear, but she opened her mouth to speak more on the subject, despite the embarrassment she was risking.

" I mean _maybe _if Trent manned up a little. You know, maybe if he ever gets more mature, then he would be -" Nope. She suddenly realized. She shouldn't have said anything. It could have saved her so much embarrassment. "It's not your business anyway!" she finally decided.

"Alright! Alright! Now are you coming or what? He answered.

To top off Fifi's embarrassment, She just now realized the elevator had stopped and Haru was already off and waiting for her. She stepped forward just before the doors shut again and let out a big frustrated sigh.

As they walked out the lobby and made their way to the an old pick up, Fifi thought it would be better to say something else to change the subject. "So all of this is Elie's stuff? It's gonna be a bitch moving in." She said as she helped Haru load.

"Naw. I mean it is all her stuff, but we're not taking it all with us. All of the things we're packing up are going to be delivered to a charity. See, we figured since she'll have every thing she needs on Garage that she could just take her favorite clothes and stuff, and the bare essentials with her, and the rest of her stuff will go to people who need them." said Haru.

Fifi's Jaw almost dropped. I guess Elie wasn't as high maintenance as she thought, and Haru….Sweet, strong, good looking, _and thoughtful._

_Ha Ha, poor Trent doesn't stand a chance._

* * *

**Hey, long one this time, huh?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Rave Master! Now that that's out of the way, on to the Fifth Chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile, while Fifi and Haru were off loading the truck (and have awkward introductions with each other) Elie and Trent were alone packing up Elie's things in her room. So far, everything was going to according to plan.

"So…here we are." Trent said giving Elie his best, (and most embarrassing looking) seductive smile. Unfortunately, or luckily, depending on how one would think of Trent's grin, Elie was focusing more on getting to work rather than looking at him.

"Um you said that five times now." she said as she folded another sweater and gently laid it in a box.

Uh oh, Trent thought, he needed to think of something better to say.

"Well it's just that this is a really nice place. He tried to say in a coy voice. "Quite the _cozy_ atmosphere. Dim lights…" He turned the lights down. "Music…" He flicked the radio by her bed on, changing the stations until he landed on a romantic song. He peered around the room for something else to set the mood but instead his eyes locked onto something that he once again could not look away from "L-little creature staring at us…" Plue was focusing expectantly on Trent Again. Staring at him strait in the eye, or was he doing that the entire time? It was very unsettling and a huge mood breaker.

"Ha ha, come here Plue." Elie put her folded clothes down and scooped up the little guy in her arms giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Plue's eyes still didn't waver from Trent's.

Grr. Maybe that was that little runt's way of mocking him. The way he got so much affection from Elie, anyone would bet he was just staring at him to see his expression. At least that was Trent's theory.

"Oh don't mind Plue." Elie said as she stroked him tenderly. "He just wants to know you better before we leave for Garage Island tomorrow."

Trent's head snapped up at that comment. "TOMORROW!? YOU'RE LEAVEING TOMORROW!? YOU CAN'T!!!" He practically shrieked.

"Huh? Why not?" She looked at him confused.

Okay, Trent thought to himself. This is it, just be honest with her. You can either tell her the truth and put yourself out there or come up with another scheme to buy some more time.

"The truth is…The truth is…Me and Fifi were planning a surprise going away party for you tomorrow night!"

"Really?" Elie's face lit up. She loved parties.

"Um, Oh absolutely! We wanted it to be your big 'We'll miss you' pool party! But if you're leaving tomorrow…" Trent was so desperate, he was just pulling things out of thin air.

"Oh we can leave anytime! I can't go if you spent so much effort on a going away party for me, but I didn't know you owned a pool."

Crap. that's right, Trent didn't own a pool. But he knew someone who does. "It's at Fifi's place, Everyone from school is coming."

"Everyone from school is coming to where?" It was at that moment Fifi choose to walk in along with Haru.

"Uh, sorry Fifi the jig is up, ha ha. Elie knows about the surprise pool party tomorrow night at your house." Trent explained to his best friend nervously.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Fifi practically roared. She looked so mad, it was as though her eyes were on fire. Trent promptly covered her mouth with his hand, before she could yell anymore. He mouth the word 'please' as he gazed at her pleadingly.

Meanwhile Elie went to Haru. "Haru, guess what? Trent says he and Fifi are going to throw us a going away party tomorrow!"

"Really? Cool!" He responded, forgetting about their plans to leave.

Trent looked towards Haru's direction. "A-actually Haru, you probably wouldn't have fun. This will just mainly be Elie and her **school** friends. You wouldn't know anybody. You should just-"

Fifi cut him off as she removed Trent's hand from her mouth. She had a smile on her face in a failed attempt to hide her true emotions, but from her rough movements and tone of voice, it wasn't hard to tell how steamed she really was "Nonsense! Elie will be there and you know her! You've got to come Haru! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going. Nice seeing you . See you again for the party!"

Fifi shoved Trent away from her subtlety, trying to mask her anger, and headed for the door.

Trent probably could have stayed and try to talk Haru out of coming, but being more concerned about his best friend (for the moment) he followed after her. As she walked out the apartment's front door Trent looked at her meekly and asked "Um, Fifi? Are you okay?"

She slammed the door in his face, leaving him in the apartment belonging to the woman he really wanted to be with.

* * *

Well Fifi was so angry at Trent she made him do all the work. **He** had to convince Fifi's parents to let them have the party. **He** had to set up the stereo and pick out the music. **He** had to buy all the food for everyone, and **he** had to invite everyone. This was an extremely difficult task.

He must have ran all over the place and called up every cool person he knew that day. It seemed like everyone from school, had zero interest at first. One of the more snooty, popular girls actually spit on him for talking to her. Everybody whose anybody at school already had plans for Saturday night, and the fact that he was calling them up on that very same Saturday's morning when most of them were sleeping in, well… lets just say people had a lot more to say to him that was on equal grounds with spitting on a person. That was until he explained that the party was for Elie. Once he said that, they all jumped at the chance to be at the pretty girl's party.

Within just a few hours Trent was able to make what would appear to be the best pool party of the school year. Although once again, one would have to ask how he knew how to contact all of those cool people.

* * *

It was 8:00 P.M. at Fifi's house and Trent was just putting some Doritos out as the early birds were arriving.

"Wow" Fifi said in her unusual non-sarcastic way. "Not bad, for just pulling it all out of your ass." She said as she took a good look at her pool area. The speakers were blasting, the food looked good, and people seemed to be enjoying themselves. "Even if things don't go as planned with you and Elie, you're still going to score some major points tonight with the cool kids."

Trent turned to his best friend to respond, when he took notice of how she looked tonight. She wore a very slimming black one piece swimsuit that made her skinny, flat figure, seem pretty curvy. Her thick glasses that normally framed her face, were in her hand. It was to protect them from getting wet, but they showed off her pretty eyes and fan-like eyelashes. Her long thick brown hair was tied in a very loose ponytail and thrown over one of her shoulders. Normally on the hotness meter of 1-10 she was a 6. Tonight she was a solid 8.

"Wow yourself Fifi. You look great." Trent said. The sincerity to his voice and smile on his lips as he said that made her blush a little, not that she would ever admit that.

"Yeah well, I may not be the prettiest girl at school, but at least I know I'm better than most,." She said confidently.

"Ya mean like fat hunchback Patty, or Zitty Britney whose nose takes up about a good 75% of her face." Trent snickered.

"Or like whorey Lori." Fifi added.

"Lori's not ugly."

" She's too whorey. I feel like I'd get sick from touching her at all!"

"True, The woman is the village bicycle. Almost every boy has had a ride on her."

"And yet she still turned you down after she found out you weren't rich. Ha ha!"

Fifi and Trent joked for a little while. They seemed to have just tuned out the rest of the world, even when more people arrived. It was moments like these that Fifi cherished, especially since Trent had been on Elie mode for the past few days.

Fifi gazed at her fingers as she twitteled them nervously. "Um you know Trent, I've been thinking…" She gained the courage to look up at her friend's face for just a second only to realize he was no longer paying attention to her.

Trent's eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth hung open so low, he was practically tasting the ground. Fifi followed Trent's gaze until she found out what he was ogling.

It was Elie of course. She and Haru just walked in. Elie was wearing a tight red bikini that did her body wonders. Her hair was tied up in a messy, but cute looking bun, and she seemed to just walk with a flair that was so graceful she was almost floating. On her absolute worst day, Elie was an 8 on the hotness meter. Right now, she was a 200.

That was it! Fifi couldn't take it anymore! She grabbed Trent's dazed little head and forcefully turned it to look at her. Her fingers squished his cheeks together. "For God's sake, man. If the woman wants to run off with some guy she just met, or is rekindling with, or whatever the story is, JUST LET HER GO! Even if She was staying here, the sad truth is you'd still stand no chance against Haru! He is better than you IN EVERY SINGLE WAY!"

Trent was baffled by his friend's outburst "He-"

"IN EVERY SINGLE WAY"

"But-"

"HE IS BETTER LOOKING!"

"He's not-"

"HE'S A LOT NICER THAN YOU!"

"He-"

"HE'S PROBUBLY **A LOT **SMARTER!"

"What about-"

"Trent, just look at him! He's got a wash board stomach! You've got the physic of a stick!

Trent did take a good look at Haru. "Where do you think he got all of those scars?"

"I don't know, but from what I've seen of him, He probably got them from saving blind bunnies from a burning preschool, because that's just the kind of guy he is! Listen Trent, if Elie's a 10 and you're a 6, why don't you just let her be with another 10 and you can just find a nice 6 to be with yourself!" And with that, Fifi stormed off.

Trent sighed as he looked back at Elie and her boyfriend. For the next half hour all Trent did was just watch them. They were inseparable. The looks on their faces as they just sat by each other on two of the poolside folding chairs. Every now and then they would just lean in close to each other and whisper to each other and giggle at whatever the other was saying. The most sickening part was that every so often, Haru would reach over and play with her hair or brush her hand or face gently with his fingers. It was as if they were in their own little world, blocking everything and everyone else out. Man, why did Trent even go through the trouble of inviting all these people if all Elie wanted to do was be with Haru only.

Finally Haru got up and walked away, leaving a smiling Elie to watch him as he left. Yes this was Trent's chance. He dashed over toward Elie and plopped himself down in Haru's seat.

Elie looked to him "Hey, great party!"

"Thanks, I try." Trent said trying to look cool. "Yeah Fifi pretty much let's me use this pool as much as I want, I practically live here. Does Haru have a pool this awesome?"

"No." She stated. Elie's answer made Trent smile. That is until he heard her next words.

"His house is by the beach." He just couldn't win.

"So where is your boyfriend?'

"Oh, He just got up to get us something to drink."

"That's cool." Okay, this was it he had to pull out all the stops to make Elie forget about Haru. Now or never.

"Elie I…I" Then he got another idea, one where He wouldn't have to risk getting rejected. "I was watching the news last night, and they were running this story about girls who moved in with their boyfriends too quickly. Everything seemed great for the couples at first, but them they started having more and more fights until… Well I'm sure you can guess what happened.

"Aw. Did they break up?"

"No, The guys usually chop the girls up into little pieces. That's why it was on the news. Apparently that happens more often than people think." He answered nonchalantly. Well I don't want to take up all your time, I'll leave you with your thoughts."

As Trent got up to walk away, he subtly looked back at her to see if his words were sinking in. Unfortunately, because he wasn't paying enough attention he walked right into somebody and fell down on his ass.

"Sorry." he muttered, a little grateful that it was a person he walked into instead of the pool. He probably would have made an even bigger fool of himself.

As he rubbed the sore spot on his butt where he landed, He heard the person he ran into speak. "Using scare tactics now? Not cool."

Trent looked up at the man he ran into only to be staring face to face with Haru. Something was a little off however. Instead of Haru's usual goofy grin, He had quite the serious expression on his face. His arms where folded as he towered over Trent.

"I know what you're up to Trent." Haru said seriously.

Trent's face slowly lost all of it's color as he slowly got up and dusted himself off. "W-what do you mean?"

"I know about your feelings for Elie and that you want to break us up."

Trent almost shit himself as he let Haru's words sink in. Oh shit! He thought to himself. My crush's buff boyfriend knows I like her? I'm gonna be chopped up into little pieces.

* * *

**Uh Oh, Someone's in trouble now. One more chapter to go! See if Trent will live.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LAST CHAPTER! (I don't own Rave Master.) NOW ON TO THE FANALE!**

**Chapter 5**

Trent stood there completely petrified. What am I gonna do!? What am I gonna do!? He repeated in his head franticly. Finally he came to a decision, or rather his instincts did.

He turned in the other direction and ran, only to get one step away before Haru grabbed Trent's shoulder with his strong hand and turned him back around to face him.

"You know, you shouldn't run in a pool area, **and you shouldn't. make. a scene!**" But Haru's words did nothing to calm Trent down. He just stared up at Haru with terrified eyes. He would have screamed if he had remembered his voice.

Haru sighed. "Listen I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to set the record strait."

This calmed Trent down enough for him to finally find his voice. It was broken and drenched in fear, but at least he could talk. "Y-y-you're not?"

"Naw, I'm not the jealous type. I used to be. The last time someone even tried to dance with her, I kicked the guy so hard, he was puking up starfish, But I like to think I've matured since then."

That made Trent a little confused was that an expression? He didn't voice his thoughts but Haru could see the perplexities on his face.

"Er… Never mind. You see, since I got here, Elie has done so much to try to show me how much she loves me that I know for a **fact** that she doesn't think about any other guy on earth in a romantic way. I'm the same way with her. For me there are only two girls on earth. Elie….and all the others. Everyone else is just white noise in the background to us. So all in all, I don't worry about competition, especially with you."

"Oh" Trent was now starting to sound more disappointed than anything else.

"Listen Trent, I'm not gonna tell Elie about this. It's not my place to be expressing another man's feelings."

Now Trent was getting a little ticked off. He would have already told Elie everything if it wasn't for _him. _Now he's standing there, preaching to him,. He didn't want to give her up, he didn't want to beat him up. The little teenage weakling was now feeling brave enough to go on the defensive.

"So what do you want from me?" Trent snapped at him.

Haru looked him straight in the eyes as he said this. "**I want you to remember that you're her friend.**"

Trent was confused again, so Haru explained himself. "For the past few days, you have been tricking her and deceiving her, all to get what you want. Elie always trusts her friends, and she considers you one of them for some reason, stop taking advantage of that. The only thing I want from you is to think hard about what it truly means to be a friend to someone."

As Haru walked away, Trent stood right where he was, unmoving. He didn't want them to, but Haru's words were the only ones that were truly sticking to anyone that night.

* * *

Fifi groaned groggily as she heard a foreign noise coming from outside. Normally she would be curious as to what it could be, but right now it was too damn early for her. She was never a morning person and the fact that she stayed up late last night partying and that it was Sunday (Not a school day) did nothing to inspire her to arise from her very comfortable bed.

She blearily looked up from her mess of sheets to check her clock. Only 7:45 A.M., It's not like she had anything big planned for the day, Haru and Elie were the only one's she knew that were planning to go anywhere today.

That was the thought that made her eyes snap open and caused her to shoot up from her bed. Last night she remembered that Elie had told her that she and her boyfriend would be leaving early This morning for Garage Island to make up for not going last night. Something about them wanting to get home soon because they had already wasted a lot of time, and they didn't want to make Haru's sister wait any longer than she already had . Something like that. Fifi lost interest after a while.

She was more concerned about Trent anyway. Today was the day, now or never for Trent Davids. Would he go after his '_one true love' , _she thought disdainfully, or would he finally have the gonads to act like the bigger man.

'The little Snow white' said they would be leaving early this morning. How early was early to them? Maybe they're already gone and Trent's decision would already be made for him. Maybe, he was crying as he watched Elie sail off right now. Maybe he needed her support as his friend right now. Maybe she shouldn't bother with him since he was acting like such a jerk recently. AND MAYBE SHE SHOULD CHECK OUT THAT NOISE OUTSIDE HER BEDROOM BEFORE SHE GETS A MIGRAIN!

Seriously, was somebody outside Fifi's house at _this_ time? It sounded like somebody was in her family's pool area. The very aggravated girl put on her slippers, her robe and picked up her glasses off of the night stand and went to go check out who was out there.

She was more than a little shocked to see Trent himself in the pool area picking up empty soda cans and other trash left over from last night's party and throwing them in a garbage bag. "T-Trent?! What are you doing here? Don't you know what time it is?" She demanded.

He looked up at her nonchalantly "Hey Fifi, Did I wake ya?"

"YES!" She practically screeched.

'Yeah, I could tell. You look like you just puked up starfish" He teased.

"What does that even mean?" The girl asked

"I don't know, I think it's an expression. I heard it last night and I wanted to use it in a sentence."

" Grr. Well pardon me for not getting in my best Sunday dress, just to check out who the creep is sneaking around my house! And isn't there some place else you should be!?" She snapped. Remember, Fifi was not a morning person.

"I told you that I would take care of this whole party, and that means cleaning up afterwards." He explained.

"That's not what I'm talking about! Elie is leaving today. Are there any other plans from 'Operation Rescue Elie that you want to implement? For all you know she could be gone already."

"She is gone." Trent said without changing his expression at all. She left this morning at dawn. I saw her off."

Fifi's jaw almost dropped. "WHAT?! " She could only stare at Trent's change of character as if he had just sprouted a second head. "W-WELL, WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?"

The teenage boy sighed. "I said have a safe trip…And I hope that you'll have everything that you'll need to be happy." Trent remembered the look on Haru's face as he said this to Elie. Maybe Trent was mistaken but he almost thought he saw Haru give him a look of 'a job well done' as he stood beside the girl that they both admired so much..

Now Fifi was speechless.

Trent just laughed it off. "Well what are ya gonna do, huh? Another day, another hottie is lost to me. I don't know why I thought I could stand a chance with Elie when there are guys like Haru who will do so much more for her than I will. Ha ha, I mean let's face it, I'd just treat her like a prize that I won at a fair, and I need to work on the relationships I have with other people who are important to me before I go off and screw one up with her. I only thought I stood a chance because she was so nice to me. But there's a reason Snow white didn't fall for one of the dwarfs."

"When did you realize all of this?"

Right after I had a talk with Prince Charming."

Fifi didn't know why, maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the fact that she had never seen Trent act so mature, but she had never been so attracted to him like she was at this very moment. And the weirdest part of it was that she was not afraid to admit it.

She smiled at him. "Let me help you clean this place up. I mean **it is **my pool." She said as she picked up an old napkin off the ground.

"you know, I think it's best to just let her be with the man that makes her happy, and let's face it have you ever seen her that happy as she was with him? Man, someday I'm gonna make a beautiful honey that happy. But for now I think I'll stick with a girl whose more in my league. Like a 5...or a 6. Trent said as he looked at his best friend in a way he never had before.

It was all Fifi could take. She couldn't stop herself from smiling any more. "Hey Trent, There's this metal head concert next Friday. You wanna take me?"

* * *

**You didn't really think I'd end the story with Trent and Elie getting together, Did you? Blasphemy! You see this story wasn't about Trent getting what he wanted, but learning to respect what he already had. And in the words of Crosby, stills, Nash, and Young, "If you can't be with the one you love, honey, love the one you're with!"**

**I always thought that people who like interfering with some one else's relationship, especially for selfish purposes , are scum, but maybe after seeing things through Trent's eyes you can see he's not all that bad of a guy. Or hate him forever and wish that Haru had chopped him up into little pieces, you're choice.**

**I got The title from that Dr Seuss book. Since it was a comedy I wanted to make it sound light hearted. I'm not good with titles. That's why I didn't name the chapters.**

**Anyway, This was my first story, so tell what you thought of it. Please.**


End file.
